


Karma’s Sting Operation: Aftermath

by MarionettePuppet



Series: ML SALT [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Angry Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Angry Master Fu, Angry Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Based on a Tumblr Post, Bee Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Bee Miraculous, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Hurt, I'm not nice to him in this, Master Fu Bashing (Miraculous Ladybug), One-Sided Attraction, Out of Character, Swearing, Tumblr Prompt, adrien is a dick in this, but not too much, sorry adrien stans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionettePuppet/pseuds/MarionettePuppet
Summary: Chat Noir, Adrien, Sting whatever name he was going by went way to far this time and now he has to face the consequences.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Master Fu, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Master Fu, One Sided Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: ML SALT [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631419
Comments: 14
Kudos: 191





	Karma’s Sting Operation: Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired: https://adriensaltprompts.tumblr.com/post/627562549431386112/submitted-prompt-karmas-sting-operation

“You….you….YOU FUCKING BASTARD” scream Ladybug as she decked ‘sting’ or should she say Chat Noir in the face, “You lied to me, constantly berated me for an accident and held it above my head when you have done far FAR worse things”.

Adrien just stared at his lady as she screamed and ranted at him, this was not how things were supposed to go. She was supposed to be the one begging him and the Master to forgive her, she was supposed to understand, she was supposed to be grateful that he found it instead of someone else. SHE was supposed to finally accept her obvious feelings for him that everyone in Paris could see already.

“You better not take his side master or so help me kwami-” the master cut Marinette off by raising his hand, 

“I would have taken his side if he had given me the miraculous as soon as he found it” Fu admitted getting an angry glare from Plagg, “but he chose to play this ridiculous catch and mouse game causing both of us unnecessary stress on top of the stress already from being no closer to finding Hawkmoth”.

“M’lady shouldn't have lost the miraculous then” spoke Adrien, “I was just showing the consequences of her failure since she seems to hold my minor mistakes above my head”.

“Minor” Ladybug scoffed, “MINOR, yeah that’s definitely how I would describe leaving Paris to drown because I told you that I wasn’t allowed to reveal stuff about the master to you or refusing to work with me properly because I didn’t go to a date even though I said I was busy or how you just lay there flirting with me while I battled a mind-wiping Akuma or how you left Paris defenseless to go to New York without informing me even though I had already told I was leaving Paris at that time”.

Marinette let out a small growl of frustration while pinching her nose, “I make mistakes sure but I apologize straight after, like Lila and Chloe for example, even then those don’t compare to the level of your mistakes” Ladybug sighed heavily before continuing, “this may be the first time this mistake was on those level but what did I do? Oh right own up to my mistakes and tell the Master so he knew what was going on even if I lost any trust he had in my abilities in the progress”

“Chat Noir or should I say Adrien Agreste, you are herby not only stripped of the Bee Miraculous for misuse but also the Black Cat Miraculous for endangering many lives and the mental health of your own partner with this little puppet show of yours” Master Fu announced in a stone ice-cold tone unlike any of the teens had heard before.

“But Master you can’t” exclaimed Adrien while his lady stood by Fu with a look of pure disgust and hatred, “it’s my only freedom from my father, my only chance to be me”,

“If that’s your true self Agreste, you in no way deserve a miraculous” snapped Ladybug,

“Says the one who held the truth of the miraculous above my head since you met the Master” Adrien snapped back jumping to his feet and pointed his finger towards her angrily.

“You may believe that little delusion of yours but it’s quite clear to everyone including to the Kwami that I told you I had no choice” Ladybug stated as she stalked closer to him,

“From where I’m standing right now, Sting, you are quite frankly a villain, no, a spoiled little rich boy that needs to be taken down peg” Ladybug sneer grabbing his jaw and dragging him in front of the Master.

To which Fu held his hand above Adrien as he chanted something in a lost language neither were familiar with, “what did you just do to me?” growled Adrien ripping free from his Lady hold,

“I put on a safety precaution" the old man replied, “I have made sure that you are unable to tell anyone the truth of the miraculous or your role as Chat Noir and Sting,

“You can’t just-” Adrien was cut off by Plagg surprisingly,

“He can kid since I for one wouldn’t put it past you to go to Hawkmoth for revenge at this point,” the tiny god said,

“I wouldn’t Plagg” replied Adrien in surprise at his beloved Kwami, “I wouldn’t betray M’lady like that”,

“I’m not your lady," yelled Ladybug as Plagg continued,

“Call it, experience with other selfish holders in the past” the tiny god stated, “many are saying the exact word you just said but as soon as past Ladybugs left them alone, they go straight to betrayal”.

Adrien snapped his mouth shut after that, knowing just from the Kwami eyes that his old friend was not going to help him, neither was the Master who just looked at him with pity. So he tried to appeal to Ladybug romantic feelings for him specifically Adrien Agreste if the reaction to his civilian identity was anything to go by.

“Ladybug you know me, Adrien, I would never hurt you,” he said in a sickly sweet tone “without good reason” adding that last bit quietly but everyone heard,

“Yes because holding one mistake of mine over my head due to some delusion that I was constantly holding every ‘minor’ mistake of yours over your own head” his lover replied,

“IT’S NOT A DELUSION” he yelled which just caused Ladybug to raise an eyebrow,

“Fine, believe what you want to believe Chat Noir at this point I don’t care” Ladybug sighed tiredly, “I think we are done for tonight and forever”.

Master Fu hummed in agreement as he handed her the black cat ring to which both look at her with surprise, “I believe you should choose the next black cat since I was wrong about my choice last time” Fu said to which Ladybug and Plagg nodded while Adrien looked offended,

“Thank you, Master, I will find a partner who I can trust and respect their partner unlike this disgrace” Ladybug replied, sneering at the last part,

“I’m sure you will” responded Fu “you can leave, I’ll make sure to get Agreste home".

Ladybug nodded and left quickly as it was clear that she didn’t want to be anywhere near her former partner. Master Fu over to the boy he believed would be a great hero, “Master Fu, come you agreed that I did something that needed to be done” Adrien Pleaded taking no notice of the man’s face, “she needed to be taken down a peg”,

“No she did not, Ladybug has always been humble and owns up to her mistakes quickly even to mistakes that weren’t her fault” snapped Fu, “I’m glad that I at least made one good choice for a holder”,

“I am a good-” Adrien's further protests were cut off by Fu pressing a pressure point on the back of Adrien’s neck and threw the young boy over his shoulder as he made his way to the Agreste mansion.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I must say this is the harshest I've ever been with Adrien and like I said in the tag Adrien Stans, I was not kind to the sunshine boy.
> 
> I know I have criticized Adrien quite a bit more than Marinette and that's because in my eyes the show punishes Marinette enough for her mistakes, unlike Adrien who doesn't seem to face any even though he has put Paris in danger plenty of time.
> 
> I may write another chapter for the public aftermath but I'm not sure, comment if you want that.


End file.
